


Winning and Losing

by ombre_des_dieux



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ombre_des_dieux/pseuds/ombre_des_dieux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Off pairing Donatello and an unnamed OC. Written to cheer me while i'm sick :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning and Losing

The dojo looked like it had been hit by a hurricane. She and Donatello had been training together for the better part of three hours in a style that required her to defend herself with whatever was to hand.

To that end, various weapons and household objects had been strewn about in all directions. She was to leap, dodge, roll, and generally just stay out of Don's grasp, while grabbing whatever was near her for use in an offensive or defensive capacity.

She had started slowing down and it was harder each time to avoid Don's clutching hands and whirling staff. Finally, she misjudged a leap and landed on one of the nearby objects. She wobbled, lost her balance, flailed wildly, and went down.

Donatello saw her start to fall and leapt to break it, catching her around the waist and turning it into a controlled roll.

They tumbled across the dojo floor and rolled to a stop in the darkest corner of the room. Donatello freed himself abruptly, leapt atop her, and straddled her waist. He pinned her hands above her head and gleefully declared himself the winner.

She laughed, the trilling sound echoing through the dojo, and conceded.

"I'm too tired to play anymore, Donatello" she said, and wiggled around underneath him to signal it was time to let her up. But Don's eyes gleamed with mischief and he leaned down instead to capture her lips with his own.

He hadn't planned on making his move this afternoon but it seemed the perfect opportunity with everyone else out of the lair for once. And he couldn't stop himself when he saw her flushed and smiling face lying there beneath him.

It was a long, deep kiss. Filled with a passion she had wished for but not known he held for her. And she felt herself returning it with unrestrained enthusiasm.

She already loved him. Everything about him. She talked to him about practically everything, and spent the majority of her time with him. But never had he indicated that he felt anything more than deep friendship for her.

Even though their time together was becoming more physical of late, she hadn't suspected it was because he harbored secret feelings for her. Donatello was a very tactile person, often hugging, touching and high threeing his brothers, so she hadn't made the connection even though he found all sorts of reasons to touch her lately.

His kiss was electrifying and expert and it engendered an instant feeling of complete wholeness within her. It sparked a blaze deep inside, causing her to melt underneath him and moan into his mouth. A quiet chuckle escaped him as he broke the kiss, and whispered

"I wondered when you were going to figure it out."

"Donatello" she gasped as need long denied hit her in the stomach like a fist.

His name was a plea, begging for him to continue. This time it was she who reached up and captured his lips, her obvious desire making him breathless in return. His name had never sounded so sweet as it did rolling off her tongue in that moment and he committed the sound to memory, uncertain if he would ever hear it that way again.

He had been hovering above her, supporting his weight on knees and muscular arms, but now that he was sure of her welcome, he lowered himself slowly atop her body. She squirmed in delight to feel him pressing against the entire length of her. He still had her arms pinned above her head, and he shifted to hold them both in one hand, freeing his other for more important work.

He continued his onslaught on her lips, nipping, sucking, and clinging to them with his own as if he needed her very breath to live. It certainly felt to him that he did. She owned him, body and soul. He just had to convince her of that. His free hand stroked her sweat soaked hair back from her face so he could gaze tenderly into her eyes as they kissed.

He briefly caressed her cheek, light as a feather and trailed his hand down her neck. He tickled her side as he swept his palm to the edge of her shirt. She gasped as she felt his strong calloused hand slip under the edge and steal upwards across the bare skin of her stomach. He caressed her skin wonderingly. It was even softer than he had imagined.

In a quick move that left her breathless, he sat up bringing her with him, and whipped her tanktop over her head, then had her pinned down again before she could blink. She chuckled a deep throaty laugh. She liked a guy who knew what he wanted and this was a side of him she had never guessed at.

He flashed her a quick grin, as he lept to his feet and relieved her of her remaining clothes. In the blink of an eye he'd also shed his weapons harness and belt, and dropped back down on her body with a satisfied smirk.

Once again clasping her wrists gently above her head, he straddled her and leaned in to fasten his lips to every part of her he could reach. He growled a little and pulled back, startled at himself, even as she moaned in pleasure.

She moaned again, enjoying every bit of this attention. Letting him have his way with her excited her and she writhed under the attentions of his hands and mouth. But she was completely unprepared for another soft touch that began teasing her down below.

She gasped and jerked, but he held her firmly in place, and grinned at her wickedly before returning his lips to her with a little nip. Both his hands and mouth still busy above the waist.

Suddenly she realized that her clever Donatello was using his tail to gently stroke her, and It was like nothing she'd ever felt before. He used it mercilessly, flicking and stroking her one moment and gently caressing her the next.

As she began to pant and writhe in earnest, Donatello shifted both hands back to her arms, and kissed his way up her neck and throat, back to her lips. As soon as he latched on to her lips, he shifted back, grinding the hard edge of his plastron into her and caressing her frantically. She stiffened and exploded in ecstasy as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her.

Donatello rolled to his side and pulled her shuddering form gently against him. Sheltering her in his arms as her body produced a series of vibratory aftershocks. He had no plans to take his own pleasure from her, he only wanted to be sure she was well satisfied.

He sighed gently to himself, thinking he'd waited far too long to expose his feelings. Instead he'd gazed after her longingly for years and wondered what he could offer her that many others could not. As always, he'd decided on knowledge and expertise. With her practically sobbing in his arms now, he was glad of the time and research he'd put into the project but he regretted the lost time together.

He smiled and held her gently while she calmed, unaware that he was about to get a taste of his own medicine.

As she relaxed against Donnie and slowed her breathing, she thought hard about her options. He had surprised her and now she wanted to give him the ride of his life. Turnabout was fair play afterall. And her playful cockiness was one of the things Don liked about her. In a quick move, when he was least expecting it, she rolled them, turning Donatello onto his back.

Now she was the one on top, straddling him on the dojo floor. His hands automatically came to her waist to steady her as she rested her hands flat on the top of his plastron and slowly began trailing them over all his scars and seams.

Donnie shivered underneath her gentle touch and gazed adoringly up her body to her beautiful face. She was flushed, her lips swollen from his kisses and he was overjoyed that he could bring her to such a state.

"You are  _so_ beautiful," he exclaimed reverently as she cupped her hands around his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

Her lips locked on to his, she reached up and slipped his mask over his head and on to hers, pulling back quickly to grin down at the shocked expression on his face. Donatello had never been the jealous type, but he was blindsided by violent feelings of possession as he regarded her wearing  _his_  mask.

 _Mine!_  screamed his heart even as his mind argued that they had discussed nothing, that she had not yet committed to him. His heart wouldn't listen.

He barely had time to register these strange sensations before she had swung her legs up and slid her body down the lengths of his, until she knelt between his legs.

_What was she doing?_

She leaned in over him, her curvaceous, body grazing his, and began to kiss her way over his chest. Donnie reeled at the feel of her mouth on him and the sensual pleasure of her gorgeous hair flowing over him. He raised his hands to the silky strands and buried them in it, stroking her head softly and moaning her name.

Her mouth glided lower, past the worn marks left by his weapons harness, and lower still to the swollen area of his lower plastron that was barely containing his arousal. She lightly slid her hands down his sensitive sides, over his hips and down his thighs. She ran her hands up from his knees over the tops of his thighs then down the insides over and over as her mouth crept closer to the sensitive spot that housed his ever stiffening member.

While they had spoken of many things during their long friendship, they had never discussed turtle anatomy because, quite frankly, Don had never thought to worry about it until now. He never believed he'd get this far, with her or anyone else.

Concern struck him somewhat too late. There was no stopping her now, but he feared her reaction to his genital differences. While he knew his general shape resembled that of a human male's, his size was definitely enhanced, he had no external testicals, and it's color was darker than the rest of his skin. As comfortable as she was with the rest of him, this could still freak her out and he would not only have ruined their moment, but perhaps their friendship as well.

"Darling, I..." he began to protest but broke off gasping as she ceased running her tongue teasingly around his member's hidden location and instead licked the opening from bottom to top with a powerful stroke of her tongue. He couldn't stand it anymore and swelled to his full length, slipping easily out of confinement and right into her waiting hands.

Shocked, Donatello sat partially upright, unable to believe this was actually happening, that his love would even consider going down on him without a boatload of discussion. But he had seriously underestimated her, and she was repaying him for his ambush in kind.

She wasted little time with curious examination, opting instead to kiss and caress him immediately, before he could change his mind. She tasted him thoroughly, savoring the flavor that was uniquely Donatello, unsure if he would ever let her indulge this way again.

Donnie groaned aloud, unable to form a coherent protest and threw his head back, eyes closed as she continued to stroke him. Her mouth was amazing, and her clever hands were clamped around him squeezing in a marvelous rhythm.

Donatello tried to hold himself together and clenched his fists over the edges of the tatami mats beneath him.

"Please" he found himself begging with his eyes squinched shut, though he couldn't say for sure whether it was a plea for her to stop or continue on, as the throbbing suddenly increased.

"Don't worry, dear one." she practically purred. "We're not done yet."

Donnie wasn't so sure of that, as he looked down his length at her. She smiled from her location between his knees and leapt athletically over his legs to straddled him. Then, before he could catch his breath from the earlier stimulation, she gracefully fell to her knees over him.

He let out a hoarse shout as she took him inside her own flesh and propelled him into an absolute frenzy.

Donatello thought he had been prepared for everything, but this sensation was more than he could ever imagine. He reached up to her, and pulled her close to him. With every movement, he felt more lost to her and he never wanted to find his way back.

He began to pant her name, a soft declaration that this was beyond everything. She sat up and increased her speed, riding him wildly, right there in the middle of the dojo. He would never be able to enter this room again without blushing.

The tension building inside them both was reaching the breaking point and with poignant cry, she called his name. It pushed him over the edge and Donatello felt his own incredible release as she spasmed around him. Moments later, she felt him withdraw as his amazing body enclosed him once again. Wearily, she sat up and smiled,then grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head.

"I win!" she declared happily, smiling down at Don.

He smiled back at her gently She was exceedingly precious, and there were no words, even in his expansive vocabulary to tell her how much she meant to him, how much he cared.

After a few seconds of debate, Donatello laughed and finally settle for

"I love you."


End file.
